1. Field of Invention
This invention relates generally to sports training equipment and, more specifically, to apparatus for training a batter to hit a pitched baseball.
2. Description of the Prior Art
At a spring training camp for a major league baseball team, a familiar sight is a baseball pitching machine that propels a baseball towards a batter. The machine is an effective training and practice device for the batter because it propels the baseball in a manner that substantially replicates the pitching of the baseball by a pitcher. When the batter either hits the baseball or misses the baseball, it is later retrieved for additional use. The retrieval of the baseball is an undesired chore.
It should be appreciated that the machine is typically used in an area substantially larger than the back yard of a little league baseball player, for example, and may require an operator. Additionally, the cost of the machine usually causes it to be unavailable to the little league player.
The little league player usually practices hitting the baseball, while it is stationary, off a device known as a TEE. When the little league player hits the baseball, it is later retrieved for additional use.
Since the baseball is stationary when it is hit off of the TEE, the amount of coordination between the vision and muscular activity of the little league player is limited. The effectiveness of the TEE as a training and practice device is correspondingly limited. Accordingly, there is a need for an inexpensive apparatus that is effective as a training and practice device, is useable in an area of reduced size and obviates the retrieval of the baseball.